Enkou's Rift trip
by Flame Heartnet
Summary: Enkou, A young shop manager, meets grimmjow on the way to work after he comes through a rift. draging her along, grimmjow jumps back in to the rift and in to inuyasha's world. rated T for inuyasha and grimmjow's foul mouth.


**Jess:****suki Billie: suta Me: Enkou**

Enkou the dragon master was on her way to work when a rift opened "wow, that's not something you see every day" she walked up to investigate. Suddenly a man came through "WHAT THE HELL" shouted Enkou, the man looked at her "is that how you greet someone" Enkou shocked by the fact of the man coming through the rift "who are you and why did you come through that rift" the man stood up "Grimmjow and I have no idea how I ended up in the rift" he looked around at where he was now "who are you and where am I" Enkou remembered to name as her favorite character from bleach a TV series. "Well, to you it's the real world", Grimmjow grabbed Enkou by her shirts collar "your coming with me back to my world as a hostage" he then jumped in to the rift dragging Enkou with him "YOU BASTERD!" Enkou shouted.

When she awoke she saw Grimmjow face steering right at her "you're finally awake, at lest I can still take you hostage" Enkou hit Grimmjow in the face with all her might "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Grimmjow flow right in to a tree "I was on my way to work and then you appear from the rift, but now we are in a different world that isn't your own, so now what are you going to do" Grimmjow got up and glared at her "find out where we are" Enkou looked at Grimmjow and calmed down "well I guess we will have to work to gather to find a way back to are worlds" Grimmjow just ignored her "there has to be a town or something around here" Enkou taped Grimmjow on the back "I think we're being watched" Grimmjow turned to her "what gave you that idea, girl" she looked at a bush "Chibi told me, she's a dwarf dragon" Grimmjow gave her a confused look "a dwarf dragon?" Enkou walked over to the bush "you can come out Sesshōmaru" a man with silver hair emerged from the bush "how do you know my name?" he asked dryly. Enkou smiled "I'm Psychic, and I had help from my dragons" Sesshōmaru looked at Grimmjow behind Enkou "what are you" Enkou looked at Grimmjow, _don't tell him, don't tell him you're a esparda _"I'm a hollow, number six of the esparda" _you twit Grimmjow, he may try and kill you,_ Sesshōmaru pulled out his sword "well you could be practice for me till me little half-brother gets here" he lunged at Grimmjow "too slow" Grimmjow disappeared then reappeared behind Sesshōmaru "you have no chance of winning a fight with a esparda" Grimmjow hit Sesshōmaru coursing him to fly in to the nearest tree "is that all you have?" he asked, Sesshōmaru got up "how did you do that, and what is a esparda" suddenly a boy with dogs ears and in a red kimono jumped out of a tree with a short girl on his back followed by a short boy with scruffy white heir "A SHINIGAMI AND A HUMAN" Grimmjow shouted at loud as he could. Enkou looked at the girl and smiled "hi Kayley!" she shouted smiling "how did you get here". Kayley ran over to Enkou "Toshiba brought me here" she pointed to the white haired boy behind her "will you stop calling me that, my names toshiro hisugaya, captain hisugaya to you" Enkou looked at the boy "you and Kayley are both the same size, you perfect for one another" toshiro released his sword "rise in to the heavens, hurimaru" Enkou ran away from the feureus boy "help a midget is trying to kill me" she yelled in a playful way. "I'll kill you!" Torshiro yelled even more pissed off. Sesshōmaru gleared at the boy with dog ears "I will kill you here, inuyasha, and take the tensaga from you" Grimmjow looked at Sesshōmaru "let me guess this is your little half-brother" he smiled and began to snigger "what a joke, you can't even beat a half demon, how sad" Inuyasha looked at the hollow and sneered "shut up" Grimmjow looked back to Enkou "hay girl, we're going there is no point staying here" he grabbed her arm an began to drag her off. "God damn it leave me alone, Grimmjow, and stop calling me girl, I'm Enkou". There was a terrifying scream "what the hell was that" said Grimmjow surprised every one felt the same and began to run towards the area where the scream came from besides Grimmjow who hadn't realized Enkou was missing. He looked where she had been and growled and ran to catch up with the rest.

They arrived at a clearing to see Miroku K.O on the floor and a girl with a hammer who must have been the one that screamed "Millie" shouted Kayley running to the girl with the hammer "you've never used that hammer before so why now" Enkou commented waving at her slightly frightened friend. "oh, you two are here to, I'm so glad"


End file.
